Ying Yang
by BishounenHanako
Summary: Una noche en la vida de Camus y Milo... CamusxMilo... un poco diferente... dejenme un mensaje, aunque sea una critica o insulto!


**Ying Yang**

La espesa neblina había cubierto gran parte de los santuarios. Hacía demasiado frío y la temperatura solo disminuía con el caer de la noche. Al horizonte se divisaban los últimos rayos del astro mayor ocultándose tras las montañas de piedras.

Acuario se encontraba sentado observando el ir y venir de los días y las noches con detenimiento, todo esto le traía recuerdos a su mente.

Se acerca el invierno ¿sientes nostalgia acaso? -dijo Milo caminando hacia su encuentro

Camus desvió su vista hacia aquella figura seductora.

Si... pero no me atrevo a irme, hay cosas que me mantienen atado a este lugar

¿Soy acaso una de ellas? -dijo Milo acariciando su cabello-

¿No es obvio?

Camus se levantó, le dio la espalda a Milo y se dirigió lentamente hacia su templo. Milo estaba perturbado, no podía creer que Acuario se fuera así, ignorándolo

¿No vienes? -le pregunto Camus sin voltearse.

Milo esbozo una sonrisa y camino con paso acelerado hasta estar cerca de Camus.

Se tomaron las manos y se miraron, no importaba cuanto lo ocultaran, había una atracción inmensa entre ellos, era un vicio despertar cada mañana y visitar a esa persona... sentir ese tumbo en el corazón, sonreír sin poder cerrar de nuevo los labios, no poder respirar por la emoción y suspirar por la ternura.

Hielo y Fuego, dos polos opuestos, Ying y Yang. Eran como las dos caras de una moneda, tan diferentes una de otra, pero inseparables, complementándose uno a otro, amándose de maneras tan perfectas y apasionadas.

Ya dentro del templo, el frío empezaba a alejarse. Camus caminaba indiferente a los besos y caricias apresurados de Milo. Milo besaba las mejillas de Camus, acariciaba su cuerpo joven cubierto apenas por una túnica fina de color blanco. No fue sino hasta que estuvo refugiado por completo en el aposento que reaccionó.

Unieron sus labios, no sabían cuando es que todo se había tornado tan apasionado, pero siempre había resultado así. Una mirada era suficiente y al siguiente segundo se unían en un fuerte abrazo, sin poder contenerse se tomaban con fuerza. Había pasado cerca de un mes desde su último encuentro. Camus podía fingir tranquilidad, pero Milo no podía soportar esta agonía más tiempo. Sin siquiera hablar le arranco la túnica, aun no habían roto el beso, respiraban agitadamente por sus narices. Camus le devolvió el favor a su amante y le quito la ropa a Milo con más amabilidad, pero sin disminuir la pasión.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo -le reprendió Milo.

Tranquilo, tenemos suficiente tiempo... tenemos hasta el alba.

Esta vez no, no voy a contenerme, voy a amarte con tanta euforia que el espíritu de Aioros podrá escucharnos.

Camus se alegró ante estas palabras, en el fondo él también lo necesitaba con locura. Milo era fuego hasta en sus palabras. Una persona tan apasionada como el solo podía complementarse con alguien como Acuario.

Luego de las cortas palabras entre ambos Milo se abalanzo sobre Camus. El choque de sus labios fue tan repentino que Camus no pudo contener un quejido de dolor. Milo no le dejaba tiempo para respirar, lo besaba como si no hubiera mañana, ambos cuerpo, ahora desnudos, se tocaban violentamente, haciendo que el calor creciera entre ambos.

Camus era francés, pero no podía negar que el mejor beso francés lo daba Milo. Su experimentada lengua recorría el interior de Acuario, combinando sus salivas y sus sabores hasta el punto de crear una nueva esencia única. Un líquido nacido de la unión de estos dos seres celestiales. Milo se despegó por un instante de su amante, se agachó delante de Camus sin dejar de mirarlo.

Me encanta saber que te pertenezco -dijo con su respiración agitada.

Milo beso el perfecto ombligo de Camus, jugando con el, mordiéndolo. Le divertía recorrer con su lengua todo el cuerpo de Camus hasta llegar a su hermosa intimidad. Le divertía ver a Camus sumido en el más grande los éxtasis. Le gustaba oírlo pedir por más. Puso ambas manos en los firmes muslos de Camus para darse apoyo.

Beso el vientre bajo de Acuario, en todo su recorrido dejo pequeños rastros de saliva y marcas de mordidas. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hasta tocar el punto central de sus pasiones, el toque de sus dedos suaves dejaba un pequeño escalofrío en la piel del francés.

Camus gemía, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, estaba tan excitado, justo como a Milo le encantaba verlo, solo se estremecía con el toque de su amante. Milo dirigió su mirada hacia el miembro de Camus, erguido por supuesto, abrió su boca y dejo escapar un hilo de saliva sobre ese pedazo de carne viva, Camus dejo escapar un fuerte gemido, daba la impresión de que ya no podría contenerse mas. Milo no lo tocaba, pero su calor corporal lo cubría acariciándolo a otro nivel.

Milo sonrió ante la reacción de Camus, dejo un ligero beso sobre el pene del ansioso chico. Lo estaba matando. Ahora era Camus quien no podía esperar más.

Milo pasó su lengua lentamente por su miembro, era desquiciante la lentitud con la que lo recorría, hizo lo mismo con su dedo índice, moviéndolo lentamente sobre la palpitante piel. Su toque era enloquecedor y casi hace llegar al orgasmo a Camus.

Milo abrió su boca y se lleno por completo con su miembro, Camus dejo escapar un quejido aún mas fuerte, lo succionaba tan despacio, pero luego se volvió violento y frenético. Justo cuando Camus iba a alcanzar su clímax, Milo se separo de el y lo sostuvo fuertemente con su mano, tapando su entrada con el dedo pulgar.

Todavía no... -dijo mirando a Camus deleitado en lo que veía.

Acuario estaba en el cielo, para evitar caerse se había apoyado en una columna cercana, enterrando sus dedos tan fuertemente que era posible que el mármol cediera muy pronto bajo su fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era tan dificultosa y entrecortada que solo se oían pequeños gemidos en toda la estancia.

Milo lo miró largamente, aun sin soltarlo, le encantaba verlo así, casi suplicando, aunque para ese momento quizás ya se le había olvidado como hablar. Milo tomo más fuerte su miembro, que estaba casi tan duro como una roca y paso muy lentamente su lengua, apenas rozándolo. Camus dejo escapar un fuerte gemido. Milo solo sonreía malévolamente, abrió su boca y empezó a soplar, un aire frío y enloquecedor salio de sus exquisitos labios de cereza.

Camus se aferró aun mas a la columna, casi chillando por la tortura. Estaba tan excitado que todo su cuerpo temblaba, su pene, aun preso de su amante, estaba a punto de explotar. Si Escorpio lo hubiera soltado en ese momento es posible que no hubiera pasado nada luego, así que solo se quedo quieto, aunque la espera y la tortura enloquecedora lo estaba llevando casi a un estado inconsciente.

Milo... oh... dioses... por favor -dijo entre gemidos lamentables.

Milo removió su pulgar, y paso su lengua descaradamente por ese punto. Camus no se hizo esperar, acabo inmediatamente sobre el firme pecho y la deliciosa boca del Escorpión, dando un último gemido y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Milo saboreó gustosamente esa sustancia blanquecina.

Tan delicioso como siempre ¿quieres probar? -le dijo a Camus lamiéndose los labios y sus dedos, mientras este aun trataba de recobrar su aliento.

Acuario lo miro extrañado

Si es del tuyo, por supuesto –dijo como única respuesta sonriendo.

Milo pasó su lengua por su labio superior, se levantó y beso los gruesos labios de Camus, compartiendo ese sabor. Camus exploró con su lengua el interior de su boca, mezclando de nuevo sus salivas y sus húmedos alientos, solo que esta vez había un tercer sabor que compartir.

Acuario busco su cuello y lo beso como el solo sabía hacerlo, como una caricia celestial, marcando la piel de Escorpio.

Dime... ¿piensas en alguien mas mientras me haces el amor... mientras estas sobre mi... mientras me saboreas?

¿QUE? -pregunto Camus, separándose bruscamente de Milo -por supuesto que no!

Que bueno -dijo Milo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio -sino me pondría muy celoso.

¿Qué tratas de decir?

Nada... es solo que… ¿no te gustaría probar la idea de un trío?

El francés no salía de su asombro.

Para serte sincero creo que arruinaríamos todo, porque estaríamos tan pendiente de nosotros mismos que dejaríamos de lado a nuestro acompañante.

No... solo debemos prometer que ambos nos preocuparemos por el placer de él... solo digo que seria fabuloso intentarlo ¿probamos con Shaka?

Ja... ¿crees que acepte?

Tal vez, ayer me acerque a su santuario, sus labios son tan bellos así que... que lo bese

¿Cómo?

Fue algo del momento, te lo juro. Mejor olvídalo. Sabes que yo te amo a ti solamente. El solo acepto mi beso, al parecer le gustó.

No vas a volver a acercarte a el... o lo mato, además una vez que termine contigo vas a estar tan satisfecho que te olvidaras de la idea por un buen tiempo -Camus le respondió con una voz que parecía enojada, su semblante reflejaba ira y Milo no sabia si hablaba en serio, o solo bromeaba. El hecho es que de igual forma el comentario de su amante lo aterrorizó de cierta forma.

Esta vez fue Camus quien reaccionó violentamente, tomó a Milo del cuello y lo beso casi tan duro que por poco sus labios se rompen. Sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, Milo ya estaba ya estaba casi al borde del clímax. Camus tomo el control. Interrumpió el beso para lamer su mano derecha, una vez que la cubrió completamente con su saliva tomó el pene ya erguido de Milo y empezó a masturbarlo muy rápido, casi de una manera dolorosa.

Escorpio empezó a chillar de locura, buscaba con euforia la boca de Acuario, pero éste se la negaba, tomándolo de sus mejillas con su mano libre, muy fuertemente antes de que este concluyera la unión.

Milo lo miraba sorprendido, nunca le habían negado un beso. Camus aun tomando el rostro de su pareja lo mantenía a una distancia prudente, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar sus rojizos labios con la lengua y lo suficientemente lejos como para enloquecerlo cada vez que Escorpio sentía el húmedo aliento de éste.

Por favor... -suplico frunciendo el rostro imitando un sollozo.

Camus negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujada en el rostro, sin dejar de masturbarlo. En el fondo le mataba ver a Milo suplicar por un beso, le partía el alma verlo en ese estado, pero se contuvo.

Cuando sintió que estaba al borde del clímax, le hizo la misma jugada, con su pulgar selló la entrada de su miembro mientras aun lo sostenía fuertemente, pero ya era muy tarde.

Milo eyaculó completamente en la mano de Camus, salpicando el vientre de ambos, dando un último grito. Casi al instante se separo de su amante, molesto.

Camus lo tomó entre sus brazos y acarició con dulzura su rostro.

Lo besó al fin, llevándose los dedos a la boca, y uniendo un último sabor a este exquisito cóctel.

Lo tomó delicadamente y lo cargó entre sus brazos, besando sus mejillas y su frente. Milo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Camus, desviando su mirada y su boca de él. La unión de ellos en el abrazo solo trajo más calor y pasión.

Acuario dejo a su amado delicadamente sobre su aposento. Escorpio aun no dejaba de esconder su rostro.

¿Sabrás perdonar mis celos? -dijo Camus besando su cabello y sus manos.

Milo susurró algo inaudible.

¿Cómo? le pregunto Camus con ternura.

Fue mentira... -le dijo Milo -... lo del beso fue una mentira.

Acuario se asombro y busco la mirada oculta de Escorpio.

¿Por qué me haces esto... si sabes que me mata saber que alguien mas te desea? Sabes que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se acercara a ti.

Lo se... -se disculpó Milo y luego dejo escapar una risita que solo dejo mas perplejo a Camus -pero fue maravilloso presenciar como te ponías rojo de celos, me matas de risa.

Por supuesto que a Camus no le dio nada de risa ver como Milo no dejaba de reír, aprovecho su felicidad para besarlo con locura. Se aferro a los muslos firmes de Milo y lo alzó en un nuevo abrazo. Aprovechando que su miembro aun estaba lubricado, levantó a Milo volteándolo suavemente. Lo abrazó con amor y beso su espalda y su cabello sedoso.

Lentamente se interno entre sus muslos, Escorpio dejó escapar un chillido, estaba estrecho y se preocupó por la situación.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que creo que me duele -dijo Milo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, levanto su rostro y respiró profundamente.

Camus besó su espalda tan ligero como el roce de una pluma, acordándose de su primera vez juntos, estaban tan inseguros de todo en ese momento y sus cuerpos no dejaban de temblar, se derramaron muchas lágrimas, fue algo fortuito, pero increíblemente doloroso. Esa noche ambos compartieron sus cuerpos y sus esencias.

Camus dio un nuevo empujón para entrar por completo, Milo dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado. Hielo y Fuego...

Acuario dio ligeros empujones, saliendo y entrando lentamente de esta deliciosa cavidad. Luego de un momento todo tomo su curso normal. Camus salía y entraba rápidamente de Milo, sintiendo su tope en cada arremetida. Milo no podía sellar sus labios, la necesidad de gemir fue imposible de aplacar, además Camus había tomado su miembro acariciándolo.

Escorpio eyaculó 2 veces en la mano de Acuario esa noche. Camus había acabado dentro de su amante, dejando una sensación húmeda y pegajosa dentro de su ser. Aun así no dejó de arremeter contra su amante, a pesar del agotamiento de ambos. No fue sino hasta su segundo clímax que se detuvo cubierto por su propio sudor y el de Milo.

Aún sin separarse, empujó ligeramente a Milo sobre el aposento cayendo sobre él.

Milo no terminaba de gemir, disfrutando el abrazo que le daba Camus. Sentía una sensación húmeda y tibia en su interior.

Camus salio por fin de su interior tumbándose sobre su espalda tratando de recobrar el aliento perdido. Acaricio las mejillas rosas de Milo, beso su cabello, su espalda, su frente y su redondo y exquisito ombligo.

A pesar de sus caricias, Escorpio no reaccionó, Camus observó sus hermosos ojos cerrados y su pecho ensancharse pacíficamente.

Estaba dormido.

Camus sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente a ese precioso dios.

El alba rozaba las montañas dejando entrar una bella luz, ahora tenían tiempo para descansar hasta el anochecer. Aun durmiendo se amaban. Camus cerró sus ojos y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Milo para evitar la luz del día, dio un suspiro aspirando ese conocido y delicioso aroma que siempre había dejado su unión, la nostalgia de su tierra le parecía tan lejana, todo parecía tan lejano junto a Milo, luego de unos segundos se dejó llevar por ese delicioso trance, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.


End file.
